1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generator for the generation of electrical ignition energy through the intermediary of piezo element arranged within a spin projectile having a guide or rotating band which deforms upon entry into the riflings of a weapon barrel.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In known generators of the above-mentioned type, the acceleration which acts in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the projectile is the criterion for the charging of the piezo element and, consequently the availability of the ignition or detonation energy. A further criterion which can be considered for the setting of an arming arrangement is the spin of the projectile.
In order to increase the operational reliability, it is desired that, for the control of the arming sequence, there be utilized entirely different criteria which are predicated on the environmental conditions of the projectile.